


R-E-S-P-E-C-T

by Cards_Slash



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cards_Slash/pseuds/Cards_Slash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock 'elaborates' on his respect for Bones.  (no spoilers whatsoever)</p>
            </blockquote>





	R-E-S-P-E-C-T

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill from Tumblr. Entirely plotless, barely porn.

Bones was not expecting Spock when he answered the door. (Although, if he were entirely honest with himself, he wasn’t expecting anyone and therefore shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was to find Spock. Except that in the past five years--give or take some months--of knowing one another, Spock had never shown up at his door after-hours. Ever. At. All. For any reason.) He definitely was not expecting to find Spock wearing whatever passed for Vulcan-casual with a definitely freshly-scrubbed look to his face and a damning dampness to his impressively perfect hair. (Jim had bet him two years ago about how long it took Spock to do his hair and they had yet to find a way to settle it when Uhura refused to participate.) “How can I help you?” he asked. Stripped of their uniform and the trappings of their profession, Bones could not find enough energy in his whole body to attempt anything above a low-burn of annoyance.

Spock’s eyebrow went up like (fascinating) just before he shifted forward a half-step and said, “it has been brought to my attention that while I felt I was being perfectly clear regarding my respect for you, you have misinterpreted my meaning.” 

“What?” Bones asked.

“Furthermore,” Spock continued, “I have been advised to use actions in the place of words.”

Bones felt like he was going to ask what the hell that was supposed to mean, but Spock stepped forward and Bone stepped back in the split second before the door slid shut behind them. He was inside his borrowed room at Yorktown with Spock moving far-too-quickly. It was a half-second and a half-breath before he was out of time and space to figure out what was happening. (It didn’t even take a genius to reason it out, as it turned out.) Spock’s hands were hot-and-(surprisingly) soft cupped around his face. It wasn’t much of a grip but it was enough of a grip to keep Bones from moving. “Spock,” he said in the last half-second he had before he was being kissed.

While conversations with Jim tended to involve a great deal of ‘I wonder what sex with that person would be like’, Bones had not actually put any thought into what kissing Spock would be like. So he was unprepared for the reality of it. If he’d had to guess he might have thought it would be dry, scientific, or even distasteful. There he was, suddenly with his back against the wall (he didn’t realize he was even close to) with Spock’s fingers pushing through his hair, and his tongue inviting itself into Bones’ mouth. The move was so smooth that he was coiling his hands up Spock’s (Vulcan pajamas? What was he wearing) before he had the time to remember he shouldn’t. 

“Wait,” Bones said. He tipped his head back and Spock was displeased about it. “You’re either lost or confused. I’m not sure which, but I’m not Uhura or Jim.”

Spock didn’t smile but his lips curled up at the edges which was as close to a smile as he got. “While I would be very interested in knowing the logic--or lack thereof--that you applied to reach that false conclusion, Leonard, I assure you that I am not lost. I am also not confused. Lt. Uhura and I have decided to part ways and while I do share a bond with Jim, my attraction to him is not sexual.”

“No fucking way,” Bones said.

There was more to say (certainly) but long Vulcan fingers were worming under his shirt, working his clothing up in an effort to get it off over his head. Spock said, “I am curious whether you feel that you are not as sexually attractive as Jim or if you perceived a more primal bond between him and I.” Once the the shirt was up to Bones’ armpits it seemed foolish not to let him take it the rest of the way off. And it hit the ground to the side, “you will have to tell me in a moment.”

Spock’s mouth was hotter than his skin--hot as sun-dried sin against his neck, and his hands were smooth and long-fingered, rubbing across his chest. His hands were methodical, searching on places to rest and pinch and rub until Bones was tipping his head back with a groan rattling somewhere in his throat. Thinking it was about the stupidest thing that he could imagine that he was getting turned on by being groped and getting hickeys at his age. But there he was, with his fingers looking for an entrance into the impenetrable Vulcan bathrobe (seriously what was Spock wearing). 

“If you’re looking for a good spot to touch,” Bones said. His hand folded around Spock’s wrist and he shoved his hand down. Maybe he was blushing about being forward but Spock had invited himself over and stripped him half naked. So directing the course of the molestation seemed to be appropriate. “This works.”

“I had intended to explore that option as well,” Spock said. 

“Oh good,” Bones said. “Now stop sucking on my neck and kiss me.” 

Spock did kiss him, close-and-warm. His breath was fresh as standard-issue-toothpaste but his tongue had a flavor all its own. Bones was concentrating on Spock’s breath and his taste and how easily he could multitask kissing him like that and stripping off his belt because it seemed impossible. The fucking chastity device that Spock was pretending to wear as clothing had prevented him from touching any part of the Vulcan below his neck or above his wrists. 

“Damn it,” he gasped, “take this off.”

“Of course, Leonard.” Then Spock stepped backward and pulled the whole thing off with one smooth move. He was standing there in his pants and nothing else, looking remarkably calm for a man getting ogled. Not that he had any reason to be anything but calm. He was practically perfect--albeit somewhat hairier than one might have thought. “Is that sufficient?”

“Sure,” he said. 

Then Spock kissed him again like he’d only been pretending before. Because Bones was pushed back against the wall so he was on the balls of his feet and his arms were over Spock’s shoulders hanging onto his skin while he was being kissed like they were fucking in the back of a borrowed car by the lake. There was a distinct lack of respect in the way Spock grabbed him by the ass and pulled him so his balance was thrown off. Precise as it was, the slow grind of Spock’s hips against his shouldn’t have felt so delightfully lewd. 

It was just as easy to stand as it was to wrap a leg around Spock and one of them afforded him a better angle to grind back against the warm body so he was willing to sacrifice the pretense of dignity. It started like a friendly sort of thing, rocking against one another with lazy intent, working that slow burn of arousal toward a full-fledged flame. 

Spock grabbed him by the ass and held him up with only the slightest of shiver of effort. They shuffled (well Spock did, Bones just held on and tried out kissing his neck, like working out how he felt about the taste of Spock’s skin) until Bones was unceremoniously dropped on the bed. 

“Hey!”

And then Spock grabbed his pants by the ankles and stripped them off in one smooth motion. The drag of it pulled off his underclothes and he was suddenly shockingly naked. Spock dropped his clothes to the side and looked down at him with a twitch of his eyebrow that could have been amusement or approval. His cheeks and the bony parts of his shoulders were greener than normal. “I admit, I did not think Jim’s advice would work.” Which was just a God-damn odd thing to say to a man after stripping off his clothes.

“You asked Jim about this?” Bones asked. 

“I asked Jim how to make it plain that I am very fond of you, Leonard. When he finished laughing,” Spock folded his hand around Bones’ leg just below his knee and pulled him to the edge of the bed, “he suggested this.” Spock folded like a piece of furniture, dropping to his knees with his broad-hot-hands spreading Bones’ legs and his head ducking down. His fingers wrapped around Bones’ dick and gave it a stroke or two while he ran his tongue across his lips and then (apparently reaching a conclusion) he opened his mouth and sucked Bones’ dick into his mouth.

“Oh,” Bones said. He wasn’t sure if he should grab Spock by the hair--and he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to sit up and he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to make a lot of noise. But it didn’t matter because one second he was on the receiving end of a lackluster attempt at a blowjob and the next minute, Spock became the champion of dick-sucking. (A title he had formerly awarded to his ex-wife.) There was simply no stopping his hand from finding its way into Spock’s hair and once it was there, to stop himself from ruffling it up and pulling on it. “Fuck,” he mumbled as he gave up the pretense of holding himself upright and collapsed backward.

He rested his heel against the bed and rocked up into the downward motion of Spock’s incredible (hot, damp, perfect) mouth. Between the man’s skill and the embarrassing length of time since Bones got laid last, there was simply no keeping up the pretense of not embarrassing himself and since there was no stopping it, Bones did not even trouble himself with the attempt. He marinated in the decidedly tingly intensity of the orgasm. 

Spock crawled up the bed with a offended green-tint to his whole face. “I believe it is customary to warn your partner before ejaculating.”

“I did warn you,” Bones said. He held up his hand where the strands of Spock’s hair were caught in the sweat between his fingers. Since he was there and floppy with orgasm and all-agreeable anyway, he ran his hands through Spock’s hair again. “I like this look on you.”

“Jim said you would,” Spock said. He was hovering there above him, clearly still waiting for his turn. While Bones wasn’t above giving a blowjob when the situation called for it, his bones and muscles were like pudding. 

“Well thank God for Jim” Bones said. He dug his elbows into the mattress and lifted himself up so he was situated better on the bed. Once he was comfortable, he reached down to grab Spock by the pants and pulled him up. “What else did Jim suggest?”

Spock was-smiling-not-smiling when he said, “that I should, as he put it, respect the fuck out of you.”

Well, there was simply no arguing with good ideas like that.


End file.
